Phoenix Song A New Beginning
by Cero Knight
Summary: A secret society, lost in time. Banished by the ones that they cherished. And now they're back...   for Dan Cahill     On. hiatus                    Eventual DanxNatalie
1. The Start

I do not own 39 clues!

Prologue

The room was dark, the only light coming from a flimsy lamp suspended from the ceiling by a piece of wire. Two shadowy figures each illuminated ever so slightly by the lamp stood in silence. Finally one of the figures spoke. "You know what's going to happen" he addressed the woman standing across him her reply was swift and clipped, "You think I don't know? You think I will let them die?" Even in the dark the first man could sense the others frustration. Tension seemed to be in the air, suffocating them with its ever looming presence. The woman seemed to have calmed down. She spoke "They have been through so much, even before that blasted clue hunt began"." "Grace had no right to involve them in that…. Dangerous business". The man spoke, "It pained me to leave them as well, but it was for their own good". "But, we have a bigger problem", the man said. "My… family has been meddling, twisting the clue hunt in their own favor". The woman responded, "They are coming", she muttered. The man nodded, "And we must be ready". It is time we reveled ourselves to the world". The woman nodded. The Greywolves had returned.


	2. Offers and Choices

**Pairing- Dan C x Natalie K **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

Offers and Choices

Dan Cahill groaned, slumping in his seat. Here was sitting in second period Social Studies, listening to Mr. Meyer drone (in his opinion) on and on about Japanese history. What did the old fool know about Japan anyway? Dan had been there, seen it and lived it for a period of 2 weeks! Dan placed his head across the cool wooden surface of his desk, allowing his mind to drift free.

_*Flashback*_

_ October 13, 2011_

_ Dan walked across the street, the cool weather of Boston, coloring his cheeks pink. As he exhaled, a gust of cool air appeared in the frigid air. Dan looked up and jumped back in shock. Standing in front of him was a tall man, dressed in a fine Armani suit, holding a leather briefcase. Dan's first reaction was 'Lucian!'. The he sighed. The Clue hunt had turned him paranoid. He gazed into the man's coal black eyes. "I'm sorry sir" he apologized to the man and trying to slip past him. As he continued to walk, he heard a gruff voice, speak " Dan Cahill"_

_It was not a question. Dan slowly turned on his heel, his left hand slowly creeping towards the dagger he had begun to keep with him. The man strode forward. "What do you want?" Dan questioned. The stranger smiled thinly. "Come now, young master Cahill, you know who I am" he said, sweeping the dress coat of his suit aside, revealing a grey wolf set in the middle of a fleur-de-leis. " Greywolves" Dan whispered, remembering the texts he had found in the Cahill family Manor. He remembered how the Greywolves had been a group of rogue Cahill's and Vespers, dedicated to restoring peace between the two great family's. They had been cast out of their respective family's, because of their work. They had sworn to bring order and peace between the two families. "What do you want with me?" Dan said quietly. The man's smile only grew. "We want you to join us". Dan shook his head sure that he was imagining things. "You want me, to join you!". The man nodded." But know this, if you choose to accept our offer, you must not tell anyone, not even your sister". Dan seemed a bit put out at this. "You're not inviting Amy?". The man shook his head. " You have far greater…. Potential.". The man turned, "Think on it, we will contact you in two weeks' time"_

_He vanished into the shadows leaving a contemplative and slightly scared Dan._

_ *Flashback End*_

"Cahill!" Dan's head snapped up. "Who was the warlord who ruled during the fifteenth century?" Mr. Meyer snarled. Dan answered as respectfully as he could, "Oda Nobunaga, sir". Mr. Meyers seemed slightly surprised at this answer, but nodded. As soon as he turned away, Dan's head was back on the desk. '_What will I do?"._


End file.
